The Dance M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: An encounter with one of the Seven from an outside POV. It's up to you which one it is!
1. Chapter 1

The Dance M7 ATF AU

She was wearing her best dress and had probably spent more money than she should having her hair done, but knew she still didn't compare with the sparkling, exotic throng that whirled around her. She didn't normally attend this sort of high society function and was only here to see seven agents receive a special award from the Governor. The team had successfully concluded an intricate undercover operation with an impressive bust, which had secured hundreds of pounds of explosive material and saved the downtown district of the city from untold destruction. Since she had been involved in providing some outside research for the team's use, she had been sent an invitation to the awards ceremony which was being held in the ballroom of one of the most elegant hotels in town. She didn't expect any of the agents to recognize her and had only decided to attend the event the night before. While the finger foods and free drinks were nice and the atmosphere was opulent, she had to admit she was just here to get a glimpse of the members of the ATF team nicknamed The Magnificent Seven. They were an inspiring group at any time, and it was well worth the effort of getting dressed up to see them in tuxedos and ties, even if some of them were noticeably uncomfortable in the attire.

She was on her second drink and was planning on leaving soon, but had decided to stay and watch the dancing for a few minutes. The awards had been presented, and she had stood on the side and clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd as the certificates were handed to each man. Now she planned to finish her drink while discreetly admiring the seven handsome figures circling gracefully with their partners. Then, having accomplished what she came for, she would leave. She'd met the impressive men a couple of times, and couldn't help but appreciate their talent, looks, and extraordinary record. She was also a bit awed by the aura of grace and danger that surrounded several of the team members. They reminded her of a pride of big cats.

Finishing her drink, she looked for a waiter to hand the empty glass to. The current song had just ended, and none of the agents would recognize her if she spoke to them, so it was time to leave.

A server had just taken her glass and she was turning to make her way through the crowd when an attractive figure walked up to her and lightly touched her arm.

"Hello. Didn't you provide some of the outside information that led to the successful conclusion of our last case?" The voice was soft and appealing, leaving a faint feeling of warmth behind it. Surprised, she nodded.

"Thank you for the assistance. We appreciated it."

She wasn't easily overwhelmed but had to admit that the amazing tone and light touch was making her blood sing in her veins a bit. As she started to say "You're welcome", he leaned a little closer. She could smell a soft, musky hint of cologne and feel his breath on her cheek. The handsome head nodded at her words, and then his lips curved in a gorgeous smile.

"Would you like to share a dance?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Taken by surprise, she murmured "Well, I was just planning to leave. I'm afraid I don't really fit in at these sort of affairs."

A light laugh escaped his lips and blew the hair at her temples.

"I don't either, but for tonight I'm trying. Come on… one dance." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Save me from these dowagers with their jewels and roaming hands-at least for one song." Amusement and even a hint of pleading sparkled in his gorgeous eyes as he met her gaze, and his soft voice sent waves of warmth through her.

She wasn't the best dancer, but how could she refuse? She felt her head nod in agreement.

"All right. Thank you. I'll be happy to be your bodyguard for a few minutes!" she answered with an inward smirk at the absurdity of her protecting the dangerous looking figure.

Another smile was her reward, and then strong arms drew her into his embrace. As if in a dream, he whirled her gracefully onto the dance floor.

The time seemed to slow down, and each impression etched itself on her memory, even as the room around them seemed to be covered by a mist. They didn't speak, just moved instinctively in each other's arms as the strains of the music surrounded them. For a few moments that seemed an eternity, she was in a fairy-tale.

When the music stopped, her partner drew her to a standstill.

"Thank you." he murmured, eyes gazing into hers. Then he leaned in and dropped a light kiss on her cheek, one eye winking mischievously.

Before she could do more than whisper "Thank **you** ", one of the women he spoke of descended on him. Elaborate jewelry glittered in the muted light and a cloud of expensive perfume, worn a little too heavily, enveloped them. The lady grabbed his well-muscled bicep with a perfectly manicured hand and began cooing to him. Broad shoulders shrugged in resignation and he gave one quick glance of appreciation back over his companion's arm. A wry grin curved his mouth and his free hand sketched a small salute to his erstwhile partner. He then politely, but a bit distantly, turned his attention to the society lady now hanging onto him like a leech.

A small smile curved the lips of his previous companion, and with a secret sigh, she turned to go. Like Cinderella, the clock might have struck midnight, but she'd had her dance with the prince.

By DMA


	2. Chapter 2

The Dance, The Next Day…

She was sitting writing in her journal the next afternoon. While her experience the night before hadn't lasted long, she still found she had a lot of emotions to describe as she nibbled on the end of her pen. The Cinderella feeling persisted still, though she now felt a bit like the fairytale heroine after her coach turned back to a pumpkin as she glanced around her small living room.

Her ruminations were interrupted by a soft knock on her front door. Putting down her pen, she paused to run her hands over her hair and make sure she hadn't spilled anything on the tee shirt and jeans she wore. She wasn't expecting anyone, so was unsure who the visitor might be. Probably her neighbor returning mis-delivered mail or someone at the wrong address.

Opening the door a crack, she was surprised to see the handsome form of her dance partner from the previous evening. The shining hair was combed back neatly and this time dark jeans and a soft button-front shirt covered the attractive form. Western boots encased his feet and a matching belt encircled the slim waist.

Mesmerizing eyes sparkled at her as she stood gaping for a minute, and the sculpted lips were curved in a somewhat teasing smile as her mouth moved but nothing came out at first.

"Hello" offered the smooth voice that made her stomach do little flip-flops every time she heard it.

"Oh, hey! Sorry!"

Suddenly remembering her manners, she opened the door wider and gestured for the impressive figure to enter. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Long legs carried him inside gracefully. Pausing, he captured her eyes and smiled again. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone. How did you...?" she started to ask, but was gently interrupted by a bit of a smirk from her guest.

"Know where you lived?"

She nodded.

One eye winked at her as a laugh escaped the lean throat. "I'm a federal agent, remember? I can find almost anybody."

A blush crept up her neck to stain her cheeks. "Oh, yeah…"

Taking pity on her embarrassment, he moved on to the reason for his visit.

"I just wanted to thank you for the dance last night, and tell you that I enjoyed it more than I did any of the others at the event. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together, so I thought I'd come over and invite you to go out to eat, if you're interested."

Again speechless, she just stared at the gorgeous figure for a moment.

"If you're busy, that's fine."

"No! No, I wasn't doing anything important at all. I'd love to get something to eat, if you're sure that's what you want."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. Is now alright, or would you prefer to wait a little while?"

Looking down at herself, she glanced back up and met his eyes again.

"Now is fine, if you don't mind giving me time to freshen up a bit and change my shirt."

"That's no problem at all. There's a good steakhouse a few miles from here. Is that alright? That way we don't have to dress up, but it will be better than a fast food place."

This time she just nodded, afraid to trust her voice. Motioning the attractive agent to the couch, she scurried in to fix her hair and touch up her makeup. Quickly flipping through her closet, she picked a flowing silk top that skimmed her curves and added it to the comfortable jeans she already wore. Spritzing on a bit of perfume, she took a look in the mirror. Deciding she still didn't look like a model, but did appear at least decent, she grabbed her purse and hurried back into the living room.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Pleased that she hadn't taken an hour, the chiseled mouth smiled at her again. The sight truly had to be one of the most magnificent things she'd ever seen!

"Excellent! You look lovely, by the way." offered the soft voice that was unconsciously seductive.

Smiling in reply, she let him place one hand at the small of her back as he walked her to the door. Stepping through, she made sure it locked behind them, then took his well-muscled arm when it was held out for her. A pleased smirk curved her own lips as the handsome form escorted her to his waiting vehicle. Looked like Cinderella would get another night with her prince…

By DMA


	3. Chapter 3

The Dance Ch. 3 M7 ATF AU

She checked her updo for the third time in the mirror, and tried to decide if she had too much makeup on, not enough, or just the right amount. Once again she'd spent more money than she probably should have on having her hair done and on the long ebony gown that she now wore with matching high-heels. But she was going to another ATF function and wanted to look her best.

This time instead of attending alone however, she had a date who would be picking her up in a few minutes. She couldn't believe the handsome agent she'd danced with at that first event over a month ago would now be her companion for the evening.

He'd showed up at her door the day after the award ceremony and taken her out to eat. They had both enjoyed the meal, lingering and chatting over coffee and tea afterward. Then the attractive figure had brought her home and given her a light kiss on the cheek in her living room before saying a rather reluctant goodnight and leaving her to her…quite lovely…dreams.

She'd thought that would be it, but he'd called her or shown up at least once a week since then, offering to take her out to grab a bite or to see a movie, even asking if she wanted to go horseback riding with him and his friends one weekend. Each time the parting had ended with an increasingly deep kiss, and an obvious hesitancy on both their parts to see their time together come to an end.

Texts were even more frequent, sometimes just a word or two, accompanied by a few emoticons, but they always made her smile. She'd been somewhat amazed at first to see the various smileys, since he hadn't originally struck her as the type to use them. However, she seemed to bring out the playful side of the impressive and dangerous figure, or so he laughingly told her when she commented on her surprise.

And while he was obviously highly trained and very talented in his field, he had been nothing but thoughtful and gentle with her, offering her a hand in and out of the car, holding doors for her, etc. And when he put his arms around her, the strength was quite evident, but he used only the amount of pressure necessary to accomplish what he wanted, no more. She'd never felt threatened even though she was well aware of how lethal he could be if the occasion called for it, and in fact felt extremely safe in his company. He wasn't overly possessive, but did sometimes put a slightly protective hand on her back as they walked. Not a militant feminist, she found she appreciated his gentlemanly gestures and considerate attitude. Almost as much as she appreciated his looks…

A slight blush stained her cheeks as her mind wandered to the attractive 'assets' displayed by the fitted pants he wore. While gorgeous from the front, he looked damn fine walking away, too!

She let out a little giggle at the thought. He seemed to appreciate watching her walk as well, even though she knew she wasn't a runway model or anything like that. Not that he seemed to care. His glances made her feel pretty and elegant, even when she was in jeans and a tee shirt.

That was one reason she wanted to look as perfect as possible tonight. She knew what he was like in a tux…which was drop-dead gorgeous…so she didn't want to not appear at her best. She didn't think he would be disappointed, but she didn't want people to look askance at his choice of partner for the event.

Finally deciding she was alright as she was and if she kept fiddling with her hair and makeup she was going to ruin it, she spritzed a light mist of a seductive perfume and walked through it so that it would scent her hair and clothes but not be too strong. Gathering up her glittery black clutch and matching wrap, she moved into the living room.

She had just laid the items down when her doorbell rang. Not able to control the flutter in her stomach, she took a deep breath and then walked over to open the door.

The handsome figure leaned negligently on the frame, eyes bright and a smile on the chiseled lips. As she'd known he would, he looked breathtaking. Well-tailored ebony material strained across the broad shoulders and clung to the eye-catching lower portion of his anatomy. A white silk shirt peeked out from between the edges of the black jacket and elegantly brocaded vest he'd chosen to wear. A black tie encircled his neck, tied neatly in front. While she now knew that he wasn't exactly crazy about formal affairs, he cleaned up quite nicely and looked extremely attractive as he waited for her to let him enter.

"Wow! You look amazing, Handsome!"

He gave her a little teasing bow as his eyes roamed up and down her figure like she'd done to him.

"You look beautiful. Like a movie star." offered the unique tones softly.

"Thank you. I think you need glasses, but I love the compliment! You make me feel like Cinderella."

He leaned in to give her a kiss, inhaling of her perfume as he did so.

"You smell good, too. I like the scent. It suits you."

She gave a little shy smile as she returned the light pressure of his lips.

"I'm glad you like it. You take my breath away…"

They kissed a bit deeper and then resolutely drew away a few inches. One ebony-garbed arm was held out for her while the other swept in a gesture to draw her attention to the shiny sports car that waited outside.

"We better go Beautiful, or we won't get there at all!" The sculpted mouth gave her a wry, yet sensuous grin. "Your chariot awaits."

"Wow, that's a lot better than a pumpkin! That's yours?"

A light laugh prefaced his answer. "For tonight anyway. Actually I borrowed it… I thought you should arrive in style at the ball."

"I love it, but I'll ride in anything with you. Let me get my stuff."

She hurried to get her bag and wrap, then took the elbow held out to her, allowing the handsome figure to escort her to the vehicle.

As he helped her in and shut the door, she gave a dreamy little smile. Looked like Cinderella was getting a second dance with her prince.

By DMA


End file.
